Truth or dare
by Ice Jung
Summary: Hanya sekadar ajakan Connie main ToD.Siapa ya yg jadi korban?(baca aja) (Jean x Sasha)hati -hati gaje abis. WARNING:gaje abis,OOC,humor maksa,bikin puyeng.


**A/N:Halo!!!! saya author baru di sini jadi mohon maklum kalo gaje abis!!**

 **ya! itu aja selamat menbaca!**

 **Truth or dare**

 **WARNING!**

 **GAJE ABIS,OOC,SUPER ANEH Dll.**

 **Disclaimer:shingeki no kyojin milik**

 **Isayama Hajime**

have fun!

Di suatu di markas scouting legion kita bisa lihat banyak prajurit yg berjalan-jalan karna tidak ada ekspedisi lagi ya seperti itulah.*dilindas*

kita berlanjut ke sebuah ruangan yg besar yg gk besar-besar amat.kita bisa lihat tokoh-tokoh kita.Mereka asik berbincang ria.

Ada yg makan kentang hasil nyuri (author:kalian pasti tahu kan orangnya),ada yg lagi main catur dan banyak lagi.

"Hahh... gw bosan bener."kata jean yang baru saja kalah main catur sama bertholdt.

"iya bener gw bosen "kata si pria yg kelewat tinggi si bertholdt.

"bert enaknya ngapain ya? males gw main catur terus." "jangan nanya ke gw." ujar bertholdt.

Entah sejak kapan si biksu tiba-tiba datang langsung berkata.

"Woiii...maen Tod yuk biar gk bosen."ujar si biksu yg tak lain adalah connie.

"ToD boleh juga ayo main daripada kita diam-diam."ujar tokoh utama kita si eren.

"Eren ikut,aku juga ikut."ujar mikasa.

"mungkin seru. berth ayo kita ikutan."ujar jean.Dia gk tahu kalau dia jadi korbannya.

"yasudah.reiner lu ikutan main juga?."kata si bertholdt kepada pria kekar yg asik ngeliatin christa sambil bergumam.' marry me christa.'

"Woii...!!reiner lu denger gk!."ujar bertholdt kesal di kacangin.

"lu gk usah tereak juga kali iya gw ikut."kata reiner

setelah connie mengajak temen-temennya untuk ikut main dia langsung menyuruh mereka membuat lingkaran dan menaruh botol ditengah-tengah.

"oke gw langsung puter."ujat connie

botol itu terus berputar sampai akhirnya tiba di seorang yg mempunyai julukan potato girl aka sasha.

"Nahh...truth or dare?."ujar connie yg langsung bertanya.

"hehentar(sebentar).oke aku pilih dare."ujar sasha memilih dare.

akhirnya connie,eren,dan bertholdt berdiskusi." bro kita kasih dare apa ni?." "kasih dare cium pipinya jean aja." "lu yakin ren.kalo jean gk mau gimana?." "ancam aja kalo gk mau dia yg gantiin tugas piket kita selama seminggu." "yaudah udah sepakat ya." "Ya."

setelah berdiskusi panjang lebar akhirnyamereka bertiga kembali ke posisi awal.

"nah...sasha darenya adalah kamu harus cium kedua pipinya jean."ujar connie dengan santainya.

merasa ada namanya disebut-sebut langsung proters."woy...lu gila ya masah gw dicium sama si gila kentang ini yg benar aja loe."ujar protes jean

"kalo lu gk mau.lu harus gantiin tugas piket kita selama seminggu."ujar eren dan connie dan bertoldt langsung menganggukkan kepala mereka secara bersamaan.

Di lain posisi kita bisa lihat sasha yg mukanya udah blushing 99%.christa yg melihat temannya yg malu coba menyemangatinya."sasha kamu kenapa?."ujar christa bak bidadari jatuh dari langit.

"t-tidak a-a-aku hanya m-malu."ujar sasha tidak percaya mendapatkan dare yg menurutnya sangat di luar dugaannya.

"sudah sasha.kan hanya mencium pipinya saja kan." "tapi christa aku tidak pernah melakukanya." "jangan menyerah kamu pasti bisa."ujar christa yg suaranya sangat merdu.

"ba-baiklah aku akan berusaha terimakasih christa."ujar sasha yg akhirnya mau melakukannya.

dan christa hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yg hampir membuat reiner mimisan mendadak

setelah perdebatan di kedua belah pihak akhirnya sasha dan jean mau melakukannya.teman-teman gk usah ditanya mereka udah pada duduk yg rapi berjejeran tak lupa mereka memakan popcorn yg entah mereka dapat dari mana.tiba-tiba ada mungkin dua orang yg berjalan mengarah tempat para bawahan mereka yg ramai."Yoo...!!!ada apa rame-rame begini."ujar seseorang yg gendernya kurang jelas g tak lain si hanji."ada apa kumpul-kumpul begini?." ujar seorang pria yg tingginya dibawah rata-rata si levi.

"hah?.kami lagi liat live scence gratis.dengan OTP-nya adalah sasha dan jean."ujar bertholdt yg asik makan popcorn.

"wahh...kayanya seru.levi ayo kita liat."ujar hanji dengan semangat sambil menarik tangan si chibi lumayan daripada bosen jadi bisa liat live scence dadakan yg terpenting gratis.

"tch.tidak usah menarik tanganku."ujar si chibi *dipenggal* e-eh maksudnya si levi dengar dinginnya.

yuk kita liat keadaan sasha dan jean.

sasha melihat jean dengan pipi memerah sedangkan yg ditatap juga sama.dan akhirnya sasha jalan kearah jean dengan wajah menunduk.para penonton melihatnya tanpa berkedip.

'cih.. awas kau eren lihat saja nanti'rutuk jean dalam hati.

"j-jean m-maaf aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya."gumam sasha yg terdengar oleh jean.sasha lalu memajukan wajahnya.

para penonoton langsung narik napas kecuali levi dengan santainya melihat adegan itu.

dan sesampainya dan akhirnya.

CHU~

sasha makin blushing dan jean membatu.

hening seketika.

jean langsung lari terbirit-birit ke kamarnya dan sasha entah karena kenapa langsung nangis.nah..mengingat christa adalah teman yg baik dia langsung mencoba menenangkan sasha.

para penonton,mereka semua kecuali levi hampir pingsan karna tarik napas terlalu lama.connie,eren,bertholtdt."hahh..!! sasha mencium pipinya jean hanya sekali ayo cepat-cepat."ujar connie senang karna menang taruhan sama eren dan bertholdt "cih..kukira di melakukannya dua kali."ujar eren kesal karna kalah taruhan."coba aja tadi bilang satu kali."rutuk bertholdt kecewa karna kalah.

FIN dengan gaje.

Halo gimana absurd yg maklum author baru terimakasih udah sempatin baca fic absurd bin gaje ini.

sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya tatah~


End file.
